galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Prometheus (Battlestar D15)
Battlestar Prometheus is the main ship in both the Battlestar Prometheus (Series) and Battlestar Prometheus's Universe. It is a Nova Class Battlestar. Overview The Prometheus carry a crew compliment of 2,124 officers and crewmen. It is under the command of Rear Admiral Jonathan Turner (formal Commander Jonathan Turner). It carry four squadrons of Viper Mark 7's and one support squadron of Raptors and Scimitar Class assault bombers. It currently CAG is Major Joshua "Shooter" Wakefield. Prometheus also carries a compliment of 1000 Colonial Marines the 7th Colonial Marine Expeditionary Regiment under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Stewart Kelly who reports to the X.O. The Marines also utilize 50 Landram Mark II ground assault vehicles. It had a jump range of 120 stellar units (S.U.) and enough food, fuel and water to last for seven years. Prometheus's Air Wing 31st Viper Squadron (Reapers): 30 Vipers Commanded by Captain Rosemarie “Tiger” Hohensee 32nd Viper Squadron (Knights): 30 Vipers Commanded by Captain Bradley “Tiny” Allen 82nd Viper Squadron (Aces): 30 Vipers commanded by Captain Starla “Blaster” Rush 101st Viper Squadron (Demons): 30 Vipers Comanded by Major Joshua “Shooter” Wakefield 122nd Heavy Support Squadron (Angels): 18 Raptors and 12 Scimitar Bombers Commanded by Captain Michael “Archangel” Johnson The Nova Class Battlestar is a new and experimental class of ship. Intended to be an upgrade from the Mercury class, Nova class Battlestars are fleet command ships. Nominally under the command of a Commander, they also serve as the flag ship for an Admiral. One thrid larger than a Mercury class Battlestar (to which the Battlestar Pegasus belongs) they were designed to be used as fleet command and control ships while also serving as a one stop assault vehicle, capable of taking on two to four other capital class ships, or assaulting a major ground target, by itself. They are highly automated and carry the latest state of the art defenses against electronic warfare including Electro Magnetic Pulse fields capable of disabling enemy electronics and a V.I., or Virtual Intelligence, computer core capable of adapting to any threat while not violating the laws against artificial intelligenc The Prometheus was originally intended to be the new fleet command vessel, however it was diverted to the Outreach Program on Presidential orders when it was decided that it was the only ship that could possibly endure the extended time away from any Colonial Fleet support, projected by fleet analysts. By that point, Commander Turner had already been appointed as Commanding Officer of the ship. The Nova Class can also manufacture all the replacement parts needed for Raptors, Vipers and Scimitar Bombers, as well the frame and outer skin of these ships. This makes her completely self-sufficient in regards to fighter repair and production. They also have advanced food and water reclamation and food growth facilities making it able to be self sufficient for seven years before having to change out it’s supply. It had two key areas; C.I.C or Combat Information center, the control bridge of the ship, which all ships funcations are dictated from this area. The second key areas is the S.C.C. or Strategic Command Center is just aft of the C.I.C, the S.C.C is where the flag officer can direct large scale combat actions while not interfering in the tactical decisions of the ship commander. Another important areas is the ships hospital that has four warda that are capable of doing anything a normal state of the art hospital could do. Category:Battlestars Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Prometheus Universe Category:Nova Class Battlestar